User blog:Red243/Yveltal vs Rayquaza
Yveltal: The Legendary Pokemon that can steal life force from living beings. vs Rayquaza: The Legendary Pokemon that live in the ozone layer. Who is the deadliest Legendary Pokemon? Yveltal This legendary Pokemon is known for it's ability to steal life force from Living Beings around it near the end of its life span. This Pokemon represents death, as opposed Xerneas, who represents life. It has an ability called Dark Aura, which caused every Pokemon's Dark-Type move to become more stronger, including ltself. Moves Oblivion Wing: a powerful Flying-type move that allows the user to steal the life force from its opponent. Dark Pusle: A powerful Dark-Type move that could sometime cause the opponent to flinch. Dragon Rush: A powerful Dragon-Type move that can sometime cause the opponent to flinch. Phantom Force: A powerful Ghost-type move that can make the user disappear before striking its opponent. It can also get through the Protect move. Rayquaza This Pokemon once stopped the battle between Kyogre and Groudon. This Pokemon also has been around for millions of years. Rayquza is also the most powerful of the Weather Trio, and it lived above the clouds. Rayquza will attack anyone who went into its home. Moves Extreme Speed: A powerful move that allows the user to strike first. Dragon Pulse: A powerful Dragon-Type move. Fly: a Flying-Type that allows the user to flew up high before striking its opponent. Ancient Power: A Rock-Type move that can sometime raises all the user's stats at once. X-Factor : Reason Power: While Yveltal was powerful, It would never come close to Rayquaza's power. Speed: Other than Extreme Speed, Rayquaza wasn't as fast as Yveltal. Intelligence: While Rayquaza was smart, Yveltal was smart enough to learn more moves naturally than Rayquaza. Experience: Rayquaza has much more experience to due to having to face two Legendary Pokemon at once. Defense: Rayquaza is more likely to take more damage than Yveltal. Voting You may vote for either Legendary Pokemon, but you must have at lease three sentences. If you made up to ten mistakes, your vote will count as half of the vote. If you made more than ten mistakes or put a one word sentence, your vote will not count at all. The voting will end on July 11. Battle Yveltal has been flying above the forest in search of stealing the trees' life force since it was almost the end of it's life span. As it landed on the ground, it prepared to steal the life force by using Oblivion Wing on the trees. But before Yveltal could used the move successfully on the trees, a blue pulse attack was heading straight towards it. Thinking fast, Yveltal quickly dodge the attack, and flew up high to find the Pokemon that tried to attack it. Then suddenly, a Rayquaza had descented the from sky, roaring at Yveltal for entering its territory. However, Yveltal wasn't easily frighten by the roar and refused to back down without a fight. Yveltal tried to fired a dark blast from it's mouth at Rayquaza, but its opponent easly dodged the attack. Yveltal tries to chased after Rayquaza while trying to keeping using Oblivion Wing against its target, but Rayquaza keeps dodging the attack without any effort. Then Rayquaza fired a blue pulse at Yveltal, causing it to fell into the ground. Then Rayquza chased after its opponent, not wanting to give its opponent the chance to fight back. However, when the dark aura surrounded its body, Yveltal disappeared without a trace. Rayquaza had no idea where Yveltal, and was forced to looked for it. Unknown to Rayquaza, it was suddenly rammed by Yveltal just shortly after revealing itself. Just was Yveltal was about to used Oblivion Wing to finished it off, Rayquaza quickly dodged it at the last moment berfore the attack hits it. Then it used Ancient Power to attack Yveltal, causing it to take much damage. Then it finished it off by firing a blue pulse at Yveltal, causing it to take much more damage in battle. Realizing that it would not win against Rayquaza, Yveltal began to flew away from the battle before things could turn in for the worse for it. Having to finally realizing that Yveltal would no longer be in its territory, Rayquaza roared in victory before ascending back into the sky. Winner: Rayquaza Expert's Opinion While Yveltal's moves prove to be hard, Rayquaza was able to dodge its attacks due to its body style, and if that wasn't enough, Rayquaza was able to took on two Legendary Pokemon on its own. Note Because both of them were Legendary Pokemon, I let them both live. Category:Blog posts